


Замена

by MiledyV



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Implied Slash, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Когда Беделия впервые видит Ганнибала, то у неё перехватывает дыхание, а ноги подкашиваются сами собой, словно часы жизни возвращают её на пару десятилетий назад, в школьные годы бесконечных несчастливых влюблённостей.Когда она впервые видит Уилла после всего, что произошло с ними по вине Ганнибала, то всё повторяется вновь. И это Беделия уже совершенно точно не может объяснить себе, как бы ни пыталась.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4935123

Когда Беделия Дю Морье впервые видит своего нового пациента Ганнибала Лектера, то у неё перехватывает дыхание, а ноги подкашиваются сами собой, словно часы жизни возвращают её на пару десятилетий назад, в школьные годы бесконечных несчастливых влюблённостей.

Он настолько дьявольски красив, умён, элегантен и в то же время странно опасен, что у неё кружится голова, а во рту пересыхает. После случайно обронённой шутки о врачах и их собственных врачах Беделия начинает нервничать, а от его взглядов в сторону её декольте и ног по спине бегут мурашки. В этот же день она убирает из шкафа все блузы и платья с вырезом, чтобы было неповадно. Вежливо спросив пациента и получив его отказ, она в одиночестве выпивает залпом стакан воды. Беделия впервые думает, что вино в её кабинете не помешало бы никому. В первую очередь — ей самой.

Конечно, она не даёт повода подозревать её в подобном: ведёт сеанс последовательно, не путается в вопросах и не теряет нити рассуждения. К концу их первого совместного часа она чувствует себя олимпийской чемпионкой и очень собой гордится. Словно она не психиатр с международно известным именем, а юная девчонка, очарованная новеньким старшеклассником.

Конечно, Ганнибал делает вид, что ничего не заметил. Он слишком воспитан и учтив, чтобы сказать прямо: его смешит и, что странно, заводит её смятение. Наблюдая за ней внимательнее, чем за своими собственными пациентами, Ганнибал видит всё. И это «всё» нравится ему с каждой минутой больше и больше.

Когда время заканчивается, он встаёт с кресла, целует её руку в знак признательности и бросает взгляд на светлую, почти фарфорового оттенка грудь. Он знает: в следующий их сеанс на ней будет наглухо застёгнутое платье под колено. И это его привлекает. С близким к равенству противником играть намного интереснее. Ганнибал знает, что в итоге всё равно победит, но его волнует сам процесс. Финал никогда не забавлял его в должной мере.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Беделия долго стоит, прислонившись спиной к раме большого панорамного окна в своей спальне, и думает только о том, с какой страстью он мог бы ласкать её прямо здесь, прижимая обнажённой спиной к стеклу. Яркий румянец от стыда за собственные фантазии заливает лицо, и Беделия закрывает глаза, проклиная Ганнибала и доктора Соннербаума за просьбу взять его ученика, доктора Лектера, в пациенты.

Обернувшись перед тем, как сесть в машину, Ганнибал видит большие окна во всю стену в другой части дома и на секунду представляет распластанную по стеклу Беделию, полностью отдающуюся его власти. Но умный собеседник и толковый психиатр слишком редко сочетаются в одном человеке, а нарушать врачебную этику он не привык. Его искусство не в счёт. Ганнибал садится в автомобиль и с коротким визгом шин срывается с места.

В тот вечер они и не представляют, что через пять лет всё в их жизни изменится настолько, что все запреты останутся лишь на словах, которые они никогда не скажут друг другу, предпочтя молчание выяснению отношений.

Глухо выдыхая после каждого толчка Ганнибала, Беделия будет впиваться ногтями в его спину и подаваться вперёд, углубляя проникновение. Прижимая её к тому самому окну в спальне, входя в неё всё яростнее и жёстче с каждым разом, он будет вымещать на ней всю боль от предательства Уилла, заменяя его ею, исполняя своё давнее желание, погребённое под явным запретом, сорванным и забытым из-за её провокационного поведения. Она, опьянённая и потерявшая последние крупицы страха несколько минут назад, когда он стонал под её губами, будет вытирать потёки крови, оставшиеся на его лице после душа, и закусывать губу, чтобы пошло не стонать в голос как уличная девка.

Шесть часов спустя они уже будут сидеть в самолёте, уносящем их в Вену, и пить шампанское. Беделия будет знать, что совершила непоправимую ошибку, но исправить её уже не будет ни возможности, ни, собственно, желания. Ганнибал будет улыбаться и представлять, что именно он сможет приготовить из нежного мяса, когда её профессиональные услуги уже уйдут в небытие, а тело перестанет привлекать его так сильно.

Но это будет через пять лет. А в тот вечер они опускаются на свои постели с мыслью, что новый знакомый станет важным человеком в их жизни. И, как обычно, оба не ошибаются в своих предположениях.


	2. Chapter 2

Танцуя перед элитой науки Флоренции, Беделия думает, какой резкий крен сделала её жизнь. И пусть фактически она не стала хуже или тяжелее, но всё же… Если бы она могла изменить всё, то просто не приехала бы обратно в Балтимор в тот роковой день. И не встретила Лектера вновь.

Изображая жену Ганнибала перед новыми знакомыми в свете люстр с вековой историей и в их общей постели, она не действует в ущерб себе, но её тяготит эта игра. Сеансы с Ганнибалом стали острее и глубже, ведь теперь та самая тонкая грань, которая отделяла её ранее от его безумия, разбита. Ей по-прежнему интересно, к чему может привести каждый из поступков Ганнибала, она вытаскивает его истинные стремления и желания.

Но это не делает её счастливее, а саму жизнь с ним безопаснее. Скорее наоборот — чем больше Беделия знает, тем опаснее становится каждый день рядом с ним. Самым странным она считает даже не это, а тот факт, что при давно подготовленном и выученном плане отступления на случай их поимки она всё равно не уходит от Ганнибала. Хотя могла бы. Шанс выпадал не раз.

Однако она снова и снова входит в их новый дом неподалёку от места работы её «мужа», променяв дома в Вене, Париже и Берлине на вычурную квартиру во Флоренции. Иногда Беделии кажется, что она уже привыкла к постоянному тянущему страху, который возникает у неё каждый раз, как Ганнибал находится менее чем в двадцати метрах от неё. И даже более — в каком-то смысле она уже не может без этого страха. Он напоминает ей, что она всё еще жива.

Часто Беделия испытывает жгучую ненависть. Не то к Уиллу, не то к Ганнибалу, не то к самой себе. Когда на их сеансах Лектер с достойной странного восхищения одержимостью вновь и вновь препарирует их с Грэмом отношения, ей остаётся только терпеть и помогать пациенту увидеть истину. А та совершенно не утешительна и даже сокрушительна: она лишь замена Уилла для Ганнибала.

К вящему разочарованию, Беделия не может сказать, что ревнует. Ей просто обидно, что она не может вызвать в своём спутнике подобные чувства. Правда, изредка здравый смысл шепчет ей, что именно эмоциональная холодность к ней Ганнибала всё еще помогает ей оставаться живой и сохранять рассудок. Но абсурдное ощущение, что ею пренебрегли, никак не проходит.

А еще Беделия интересуется одним вопросом, немного глупым, поверхностным, совсем не важным. Настолько пустым, что, узнай о нём Ганнибал, она была бы уже мертва в ту же секунду, как её губы закончили бы задавать его.

Ей просто хочется убедиться в своей правоте. Или понять, что в мысли закралась ошибка.

Когда Ганнибал целует её в темноте спальни, когда ласкает её тело, оставляя отметины на шее, у самой кромки воротника, когда перехватывает руки, прижимая к матрасу, или переворачивает на живот, мучая своей медлительностью, он представляет под собой её или Уилла Грэма?

Когда он слышит её стоны, негромко посмеиваясь от оглушающей силы её отклика, когда чувствует её губы на себе и прикрывает глаза, сжимая зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда касается её волос и удерживает, чтобы она не отстранялась раньше времени, он представляет, что это всё делает Уилл?

Когда он входит в неё яростно, медленно или даже нежно, доводя до исступления, лишь подтверждая своё звание дьявола-искусителя во плоти, когда он меняет позы так часто, как хочет, и заставляет её кричать от острого наслаждения, он хочет, чтобы всё это чувствовал Уилл, а не она?

Беделия постоянно обрывает себя еще на вздохе, сделанном для вопроса. Если честно, она даже не желает знать ответ. Он ей в любом случае не понравится, она это чувствует.

Если в голове Ганнибала её заменяет Уилл, то её женская суть будет оскорблена и обижена подобным отношением. Если же он на самом деле испытывает к ней такую страсть, то от этого нужно бежать как можно быстрее, спасаться, пока она еще может сделать это.

Только она не хочет. Ей намного любопытнее посмотреть на итог, на то, что получится из их грубой попытки обмануть весь свет. Она искренне желает увидеть падение Ганнибала точно так же, как и хочет, чтобы этого не случилось.

И последнее пугает её до дрожи. Но остановки в её маршруте более не предусмотрены.


	3. Chapter 3

Жизнь Беделии Дю Морье уже около пяти лет связана с именем и незримым призраком Уилла Грэма. Призмой, сводящей их лучи вместе, был и остался Ганнибал Лектер. Мысли, фразы, действия — всё в неизменном итоге приводило их друг к другу, пусть даже и не в буквальном смысле.

Она виделись всего три раза. И каждая их встреча была пропитана сожалением о том, что сделал Ганнибал: из-за них, для них и с ними.

В психиатрической клинике, где содержали Уилла и куда она пришла по собственной воле, чтобы сказать всего пару слов, было невыносимо. Мрачно, душно, страшно. Её стены давным-давно пропитались отчаянием и болью, обманом и предательством. Стоя по другую сторону решётки, перекрывшей Грэму путь на свободу, Беделия чувствовала себя такой же узницей. Она уже понимала, что ей не спастись, как бы далеко она ни убежала от своего главного пациента.

Уилл был растерян, испуган и подавлен. Он был почти сломлен тем, что его разум восстал против него, а окружающие не верили убедительным аргументам, приводимым им в качестве доказательств. Еще чуть-чуть, малейшее давление — и он бы раскрошился, оказался раздавлен непосильной ношей, взваленной на него Ганнибалом.

Ей было строго запрещено вступать в близкий контакт с подозреваемым Грэмом, подходить к нему, передавать что-либо, принимать от него любые вещи. Но она рискнула. Не ради себя, наверное впервые, а ради Уилла: ей казалось, что он еще может спастись, что его время не прошло. «Я вам верю» — слова разлетелись на осколки, впившиеся в его сознание и, как она думала впоследствии, заставившие его бороться за жизнь и свободу.

Визит Джека и Уилла в их с Ганнибалом квартиру во Флоренции был не запланирован, но ожидаем. Тогда она, воплотившая свой план в жизнь, недостаточно ясно осознавала реальность, чтобы проникнуть в суть эмоций Грэма. Но было очевидно, что он жаждал свидания и объяснения с Лектером и в то же время не хотел, чтобы они произошли. Уилл чувствовал запах крови, лившийся из их будущего. Беделия видела это по его глазам.

В третий раз Беделия и Уилл столкнулись в коридоре суда, где проходили слушания по делу Ганнибала.

Она выходила из зала, дав показания против Лектера, описав их отношения в красках, перемежая откровения профессиональными отвлечениями. Присяжные и судья были поражены, прокурор — взбудоражен, а Ганнибал… Он с нескрываемой усмешкой наблюдал за ней из клетки, в которой находился во время слушания, и весь его вид говорил о том, что всё происходило по его плану.

Уилл спешил в зал, чтобы наконец отвязаться от всей бюрократической громадины ФБР и порвать с прошлым. Беделии показалось, что он был зол и в то же время апатичен. Ганнибал изломал все его планы, заставил чувствовать себя обязанным, виноватым. Он, даже находясь в заключении и под круглосуточным надзором, умудрялся играть их жизнями, продолжал дёргать за находившиеся в его руках ниточки.

Грэм тогда чуть не сбил её с ног и остановился, удержав за предплечье.

Они не обменялись даже приветствиями: им нечего было делить. Кроме того, возможности решить общую проблему совместным усилием давно испарились в атмосферу, наградив её своими ядовитыми соединениями. Уилл нехотя кивнул ей и исчез за дверью зала, Беделия же еще пару секунд стояла и смотрела на закрытую перед её носом дверь.

От привязанности Ганнибала в мире не было лекарства. Беделия хорошо осознавала, как они были похожи и в то же время существенно далеки с Грэмом. Несмотря на краткость их несостоявшегося общения, она впервые чувствовала себя действительно понимающей его проблему: они оба были накрепко пришиты к Лектеру, а затем проткнуты его лоснящимся от стекающей отравы жалом. И это не подлежало исцелению.

Больше Беделия не слышала и не знала об Уилле ничего, вплоть до того момента, как он появился перед ней в аудитории, где она читала открытую лекцию.

Когда она впервые видит Уилла после всего, что произошло с ними по вине Ганнибала, то всё словно повторяется вновь. Она мысленно теряет дар речи. И пусть слова всё так же льются из неё заученным потоком, она не совсем осознаёт то, что произносит. В горле пересыхает, колени и руки начинают дрожать, и ей приходится сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. И это Беделия уже совершенно точно не может объяснить себе, как бы ни пыталась.

Она триумфально вернулась в психиатрический мир, победоносно размахивая красным флагом победы. Ганнибал и их краткие отношения сделали ей имя заново, фактически с чистого листа. И Беделия даже благодарна бывшему любовнику за то, что ей пришлось пережить. И тут — глупейшее волнение и нервозность при виде Уилла Грэма?

А он сидит, уверенно откинувшись в кресле и еле заметно ухмыляясь, и смотрит на неё, будто ставя на место без единого слова. На его безымянном пальце ярко горит в свете ламп дневного освещения ободок обручального кольца — и на миг ей становится до смешного обидно: в отличие от неё он смог наладить свою жизнь после ухода из неё Ганнибала. У неё же не осталось ничего, кроме профессионального перерождения. И бесконечных кошмаров по ночам

Еле дождавшись окончания семинара, она прощается с гостями, назначает пару встреч с коллегами, почти умоляющими её об этом, раздаёт автографы студентам и иным интересующимся — и всё это под ледяным взглядом Грэма. Наконец они остаются одни в лектории и Беделия поднимает голову от своего ежедневника, принимая вызов.

Уилл медленно спускается к ней и останавливается ровно в двух шагах, пересекая негласную черту «личного пространства». В каждом его слове слышатся разочарование и — она сначала не может поверить самой себе, — ревность.

Она же не ревнует его к Ганнибалу, притом довольно давно. Просто в какую-то из бессонных ночей во Флоренции, выбравшись из холодной постели, в которой Ганнибал никогда не оставался с ней до утра, она приняла всю эту ненормальную ситуацию как данность. Беделия осознала: сколько бы ни продлился этот спектакль с «замужеством», между ней и Ганнибалом всегда будет стоять Уилл Грэм. И даже если в постели она будет перетягивать внимание на себя, никто не помешает Лектеру, выгибающемуся во время оргазма, порыкивающему от удовольствия или просто блаженно откидывающемуся на подушки после того, как она честно отработала свой «супружеский долг», думать об Уилле или представлять его вместо неё.

И Беделия внезапно понимает, что сейчас находится в более выигрышном положении. У неё было время и возможность обдумать всё, не раз и даже не два. Она приняла это как неотъемлемую часть их кратковременного союза с Ганнибалом — Уилл же это делать отказывался, всё еще отрицая какой бы то ни было неформальный интерес к тому, о ком явно думал ровно столько же, сколько и объект его дум размышлял о нём. А потому она не могла не пустить в ход оправданную жестокость:

— Мы оба были его невестами.

Взгляд Уилла почти шокирует её. Только теперь до неё доходит истина: он не рассматривал их отношения с Ганнибалом в таком ключе до её слов. И Беделии становится смешно — знал бы об этом Лектер, столько времени проведший зря за анализом их с Уиллом связи.

— Вы не думали об этом, мистер Грэм? — Он отвечает ей тяжёлым взглядом. И если бы таким образом можно было убивать или хотя бы ранить, то Беделия бы уже точно билась в предсмертных судорогах.

— Вы хотите стать моим новым психиатром, госпожа Дю Морье? Подбираете крошки за доктором Лектером? — язвительный вопрос вызывает у неё лишь ответную ухмылку. Если сейчас кому-то и некомфортно в этой аудитории, то точно не ей.

— Вы не крошки, Уилл, — она хищно улыбается и делает шаг навстречу, сокращая расстояние между ними почти до минимума. Она ощущает напряжение, чувствует запахи его парфюма и бальзама после бритья, слышит, как утяжеляется дыхание — и ей безумно хочется ощутить всё это собственной кожей. Дикое неясное желание на миг накрывает с головой, но она справляется с собой и шепчет, приблизив губы к его уху: — Вы — единственный, кого он, желая больше всех, так и не сумел переделать под себя. Расскажете об этом подробнее?

Уилл глухо выдыхает и отвечает Беделии тем же, касаясь губами мочки её уха:

— А вы не думаете, что это будет нарушением врачебной этики: мы слишком зависимы от него, чтобы его же и обсуждать? Хотя о какой этике я говорю, когда вы состояли в интимной связи со своим пациентом, продолжая сеансы психоанализа.

Он зло усмехается и касается её плеча, а затем ведет ладонь вниз, словно удерживая и показывая силу. Беделия делает вид, что её это не волнует, хотя по телу проходит дрожь от горячих пальцев, слишком крепко сжавших кожу и будто нехотя стянувших ткань платья с плеча. Она подаётся еще ближе и почти прижимается к нему, заставляя замереть.

— А вы жалеете, что не смогли сделать того же с прежним психиатром, и надеетесь исправить положение со мной? Такова ваша фантазия?

Пару секунд оба не двигаются, замерев Уилл словно просыпается и делает два шага назад, разрывая тактильный контакт. Беделия почти смеётся, глядя на его поспешное бегство.

— В своих фантазиях я убивал его голыми руками, — очень тихо и оттого наиболее опасно отзывается Уилл, опираясь на ограждение и оценивая Беделию взглядом. — Думаете, вам понравится, если я переключу внимание на вас?

— Могу поспорить, в ваших фантазиях вы делали с ним не только это, — продолжает провоцировать Беделия, глядя ему в глаза, и видит, как резко их цвет меняется на более темный из-за расширившихся зрачков. Как же просто, оказывается, вести за собой Уилла Грэма.

Когда он снова приближается к ней и касается волос на затылке, она улыбается особо соблазнительно и думает, что позже с удовольствием пошлёт бывшему пациенту и любовнику письмо, где в подробностях расскажет о произошедшей встрече и её положительных результатах. Когда Уилл тянет за язычок замка на платье, а Беделия расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, то у неё даже мелькает пара особо красноречивых оборотов, которые можно будет использовать. 

О том, что каждый из них в этом молчаливом страстном сражении попытается заменить в своих мыслях и фантазиях именно Ганнибала Лектера, она, конечно же, умолчит. Как смолчит и о том, что случившееся между ними под глухие стоны и скрип старого стола в пустом лектории никак не повлияет на систематические встречи, которые будут проходить у неё в кабинете после каждого важного разговора Уилла с Джеком или Ганнибалом.

В конце концов, сублимацию как один из вариантов лечения несчастной любви еще никто не отменял. И не так уж и важно, у кого эта потребность выше: у пациента или его врача.


End file.
